Barbie in Rock 'N Royals
Barbie in Rock 'n Royals is a movie by Rainmaker Entertainment. It was released on Blu-ray, DVD and Digital HD UltraViolet on September 8, 2015 (US) and August 31, 2015 (UK). The soundtrack was released in August on Amazon and is available now on iTunes. Official Description "GET READY TO ROCK! In this upbeat musical, Barbie™ stars as Princess Courtney, a modern princess whose world is turned upside down when she switches places with Erika, a famous rockstar. Two very different worlds collide when a mix-up sends Princess Courtney to Camp Pop and Erika, to Camp Royalty. While the leaders of the rival camps try to correct the mix-up, both Courtney and Erika learn to adjust to the different worlds and have fun while making new, unexpected friends. When the girls learn both camps are at risk of shutting down, they must embrace their differences, find their true voices, and come together for an epic sing-off that shows anything is possible when you dare to dream big!" Synopsis On an island, there are two summer camps: Camp Royalty, for young royals; and Camp Pop, for young musicians. Princess Courtney accidentally goes to Camp Pop, and Erika Juno, a famous rock star, goes to Camp Royalty. Erika is heard singing by Lady Anne, the headmistress of Camp Royalty, and Lady Anne proposes a sing-off between the two camps to the head of Camp Pop, Finn Oxford. The losing camp would close for good, and the winning camp would gain their property. The judges for the sing-off were rock legend Allegra James, Prince Reginald of Thistlebrook, and Svetlana Petranova of Camp Arabesque. The campers were unaware of the losing camp having to close until Erika overheard Lady Anne's assistant, Clive, talking about it. Clive also said that he had bribed Svetlana to vote in favor of Camp Royalty. Being royalty himself, Prince Reginald would already be biased towards Camp Royalty, whereas Allegra would be biased towards Camp Pop as she is a musician. Erika told Princess Courtney and the other campers that they could lose one camp, which made campers from both camps decide to perform together instead of competing. Allegra and Prince Reginald abstained from voting because of the change of circumstances, so Svetlana chose Camp Royalty as the winner. However, Finn and Lady Anne overrule the decision, having decided that rock and royalty can mix rather than oppose each other. They planned to merge the camp the following summer, and Erika and Princess Courtney formed a band with their friends called Rock 'n Royals. Cast Starring the Voices Of *Kelly Sheridan - Princess Courtney and Svetlana Petranova *Chiara Zanni - Erika Juno *Bethany Brown - Princess Genevieve and Allegra James *Devyn Dalton - Zia *Michael Dobson - Finn Oxford *Brynna Drummond - Princess Aubray *Rachel Harrison - Rayna *Alessandro Juliani - Clive and Prince Reginald *Peter Kelamis - Eddie *Omari Newton - Marcus *Ingrid Nilson - Sloane *Nicole Oliver - Lady Anne *Shaun Smyth - Phillip *Kira Tozer - Princess Olivia and Stevie Featuring the Voices Of *Adrian Petriw - Prince Edmund *Rachel Beck - Junior camper *Michael Strusievici - Junior camper *Alyssya Swales - Junior camper *Gabriella Turner - Junior camper DVD and Blu-ray The DVD includes English, Spanish, French and Portuguese as language options. The Blu-ray includes English, Spanish, French, Portuguese, German, Italian, Dutch and Russian as language options. Scene Selection # Bon Voyage # Gotta Get To Camp # Royal Mixup # Brand New Sound # A Sing Off # What If I Shine # When You're a Princess # Find Yourself In The Song # It's a Bet # Final Mashup # And The Winner Is... # What If I Shine Remix Extra Features *"What if I Shine Remix" Music Video *"Raise Our Voices" Music Video *"What a Day!" Motion Comic Songs (Movie order) # Gotta Get To Camp # Brand New Sound # What If I Shine # When You're a Princess # What If I Shine (Reprise) # Find Yourself in the Song # Unlock Your Dreams # Finale Mash Up # Gotta Get To Camp (Reprise) # What If I Shine Remix # Raise Our Voices "Raise Your Voice" Campaign Barbie partnered with Little Mix and Nickelodeon on a "Raise Your Voice" campagin from September 1st, 2015, to October 18th, 2015. It included TV promotion and online advertisements featuring Little Mix, and the "Raise Your Voice" singing competition. The singing competition marked the launch of the Barbie: Rock 'n Royals DVD and toy range. The winner was selected by Little Mix and got to meet the band. Brand activation director at Mattel, Wendy Hill, said of the competition: "Barbie has always fuelled imagination, inspired creativity and encouraged self-expression and we are delighted to be working with Little Mix who are such an inspiration to girls in how they have found their voices through music."Wendy Hill The official description for the singing competition was: "Barbie have enlisted the help of Little Mix to get you singing, and together we want you to raise your voice! Check out Barbie’s ‘Raise Our Voices’ track on the Win page and then show us your vocal skills by singing and recording your own version. Upload it, and if Little Mix judge your video to be the loudest and proudest you’ll get to meet the girls! You’ll also get Little Mix concert tickets for you and your best friend and loads of cool Barbie goodies!Campaign "Think your vocals can wow Perrie, Jesy, Leigh-Anne, and Jade? This is your once-in-a-lifetime chance to meet the girls! Watch the Barbie 'Raise Our Voices' music video, check out the Little Mix tips videos for inspiration, and then give it your all! Record and upload your singing video right here and you could be on your way to hang with the band."Competition Barbie in Rock 'n Royals Little Mix on Confidence Barbie in Rock 'n Royals Little Mix's Criteria Barbie in Rock 'n Royals Little Mix on Preparing Barbie in Rock 'n Royals Little Mix on Music Beginnings Barbie in Rock 'n Royals Little Mix's Singing Tips Barbie: Rock 'n Royals Concert Experience To celebrate the movie, Mattel announced a concert on the Barbie Facebook page. It took place at The Hollywood Palladium on September 26th at 12.00 PM, hosted by Zendaya. The audience was able to walk the pink carpet, sing and dance. The ticket proceeds went to VH1 Save The Music Foundation. Performers included Jordyn Kane, Kelli Wakili and Austin Mahone. The official description for the concert was: Barbie Rock 'N Royals Concert Experience host by Zendaya.png Zendaya's Sketch.jpg Rock 'N Royals Concert Experience Austin Mahone.jpg Rock 'n Royals Concert September 26.jpg Videos Rock 'N Royals Official Teaser Rock 'N Royals Official Trailer Rock 'N Royals "What If I Shine" Music Video Rock 'N Royals "Raise Our Voices" Music Video Barbie Superstar! – Music Video Maker Similarities with Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar * Both the non princess roles are pop stars. * Both pop stars switch places with princesses. * Courtney's silver star necklace is a re-colored version of Keira's star necklace. * Both the princesses have a magical object. * Courtney and Tori pulled the same prank on a duchess. * Both princesses' hair turned pink during the last concert. Trivia *Descriptions for the Mega Bloks merchandise for the movie say Princess Courtney and Erika are named Emma and Harper instead. *Teresa Espinosa, who did the dance choreography for Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar, also did the choreography for this movie. *There are portraits of Alexandra Privet, Duchess Amelia, royal judge from Barbie: Princess Charm School, Keira's dancer, and also King Terrance from Barbie and The Secret Door in Lady Anne's office. *Zia holds up a wig of Malucia's hair. Malucia is a character in Barbie and The Secret Door. *Courtney says she pranked a duchess by turning the image of the duchess in a portrait into a donkey. Princess Victoria did the same thing in Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar. *Courtney often gets asked questions by the kids at Camp Pop referring to the fairytale Cinderella; first Sloane jokes about her being a Cinderella who "took the wrong turn on her way to the ball", then Rayna asks her if she has any evil stepsisters. *When Zia asked Courtney have she ever been turned a frog into a handsome prince, it was referred to the fairytale The Frog Prince. *This is the second movie that Kelly Sheridan voiced another character besides Barbie (Svetlana Petranova), the first one is Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus. Gallery Goofs *In the sing-off, Courtney was seen singing with hold the microphone in her left hand. When Erika and the Camp Royalty students were appears to the show, the microphone was held in her right hand. 11825581_1447579862237285_2713330577414238837_n.jpeg|Courtney's left hand hold the microphone 11800522_886476021423987_8646218644612791911_n.jpeg|After Erika came, suddenly the microphone is in her right hand Also Known As *German - Barbie: Eine Prinzessin im Rockstar Camp (Barbie: A Princess in the Rockstar Camp) *Italian - Barbie: Principessa Rock (Barbie: Rock Princess) *Albanian - Barbie: Princesha e Rokut (Barbie: Princess Rock) *Czech - Barbie v Rock'n Royals *Polish - Barbie: Rockowa Księżniczka (Barbie Rock Princess) *Hungarian - Barbie a Rocksztár Hercegnő (Barbie and the Rockstar Princess) *Spanish - Barbie: Campamento Pop (Barbie: Camp Pop) *Spanish - Barbie en el campamento de princesas (Barbie ) *Greek - Barbie η Πριγκίπισσα και η Ροκ Σταρ (Barbie: The Princess and The Rock Star) *French - Barbie: Rock et Royales (Barbie: Rock and Royals) *Dutch - Barbie in een Popsterrenkamp (Barbie in a Popstar Camp) *Finnish - Barbie Prinsessa rokkiseikkailussa (Barbie: Princess' Rock Adventure) *Russian - Барби- рок-принцесса (Barbie: Rock Princess) *Portuguese - Barbie Princesa Rock Star (Barbie: Princess Rock Star) *Swedish - Barbie i Rock 'n Royals: Prinsessa på rockäventyr (Barbie in the Rock 'n Royals: Princess in a Rock Adventure) *Chinese - 芭比之公主和摇滚训练营 (Barbie: Princess and the Rock Camp) *Turkish - Barbie Prenses ve Rock Star (Barbie: The Princess and the Rock Star) External Links *Press release *Official website References Category:Musicals Category:Movies Category:Rainmaker Entertainment Category:Barbie in Rock 'n Royals